1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to estimating a speed associated with a transmitting object.
2. Information
Accurate estimation of a speed of a mobile object is desirable for monitoring wireless communication channel variations for particular activities such as, for example, handoff, adaptive modulation, equalization, power control and or the like (see, e.g., Zhang and A. Abdi, “A Robust Mobile Speed Estimator in Fading Channels: Performance Analysis and Experimental Results,” Proc. IEEE Global Telecommun. Conf., St. Louis, Mo., 2005, hereinafter “[1]”, and G. L. Stuber, Principles of Mobile Communication, 2nd ed., Boston, Mass.: Kluwer, 2001, hereinafter “[2]”, and citations therein). Compared with conventional speed estimators, techniques proposed in [1], are not only robust against the noise, including both Gaussian and impulsive non-Gaussian, but also insensitive to nonisotropic scattering observed at a mobile station.